That Night
by Irrelevancy
Summary: Hihara's music, yet another musician Plz R


_**A small one-shot-ish thing... If people review, I'll write more! Well, my goal is to get more than 3 reviewers. So... yeah...**_

_**Oh yeah. Hihara is actually younger than Yunoki. I checked. So yeah.**_

**That Night**

Hihara Kazuki turned his trumpet to the setting sun; a beautiful blend of red and gold. A tune came to mind, slow and melodious, but quick enough to fit his light mood. The song started, washing over the grassy hill, washed copper by the rays of light. Slowly, just slowly, the song stopped as he reached the mental da capo al fine. As Hihara lowered the trumpet, he was surprised to hear the same melody, though on a different major and octave, flow over the small stretch of land. The song was smooth and coherent, congenial and inviting, so that Hihara couldn't help but bring the trumpet back to his lips and play along. Together, the concerto intertwined and harmonized, saturating the horizon and beyond with its composure and serenity. The intonation, the cadence, the melody; they all seem to draw the soul from Hihara. He played notes he never played before, yet they all came so soothingly and articulate. Improvisations were further added, now bringing the poised piece to a grand finale of both high and low, a dynamic blend of tenor and soprano.

Then, the song ended. Hihara was still as if in a trance, trumpet still positioned, eyes half closed. And he stayed that way until the sun went all the way down, leaving his path only illuminated by the dim, demure glow of the moon.

Yunoki Azuma noticed the subtle change in his friend, especially in his music. Over the weekend, Hihara's usual happy, cheerful tone was diverged into a slightly elegant and feminine one. He was even spaced out during class, earning him a big bruise on his back from P.E. Not only he had noticed it. Yunoki has seen many worried glances from the female concour participants, even some from the male ones too. But the strangest part was that Hihara barely noticed the extra attention he was getting from the fellow female violinist. Yunoki was worried, so he decided to make Hihara come clear.

Shimizu laid sleeping behind the square building that held the door connecting the school to the rooftop. The door slamming close startled him awake slightly, but he was used to it, so the cellist closed his eyes again, only to be awoken by a conversation.

"Hihara. You've been strange lately…" a familiar, composed voice started.

"Hm?" Hihara's grunt was slightly miffed, as if he had been dragged here, both emotionally and physically.

"All of us have noticed it. There's a change in your music." Yunoki said, pressing the matter at hand.

"Oh… Yeah… About that…" His voice trailed away as he spoke. Self consciousness shadowed his usually carefree features as the thoughts of that fateful evening washed over him. Hihara leaned against the rusted railing.

Yunoki didn't speak as his graceful posture shifted to lean beside his friend. But the normal warm glow (however fake it was) in his eyes were replaced by a more serious look, a side he had only shown to his best friend.

Hihara felt Yunoki's piercing stare and knew he had to speak before his friend got onto his case. With a sigh, Hihara started, "Well… You know that hill behind my house? The one I always practice on?" The trumpeter didn't even wait for Yunoki's nod as he ranted on, all his emotions pouring out of him in torrents at the single audience (supposedly). "When I was playing my trumpet on Saturday night, someone else played along with me. The music… the music was one that I wrote. Just a improvisation I had made up. But after listening to it once, that person memorized it all! He even played it on a different scale!" Desperation poured out from his voice, but a strange sensation of pride of having played and harmonized with such a great musician.

Yunoki listened with interest. From Hihara's story, the musician was most likely a lot older than the two, or perhaps a lot more experienced. Yet something was not right. "But why did you change your music?" he asked. An embarrassed grin on the younger boy's face told his tale. "I just wanted to… try to create the sound I heard again…" Yunoki frowned slightly at the puzzling action. "Did the other musician play a trumpet too?" Hihara stared blankly at his classmate, then slapped his forehead in self disgust. "Ah! I'm so stupid!" Yunoki laughed lightly as his friend ran off, presumably to the music rooms to search for the right sound.

The rest of the concour participants all slowly stepped out of hiding; first Kahoko and Fuyuumi, then Shimizu, and finally Tsuchiura and Ren. Yunoki didn't seem surprised. "That's it, huh…?" Kahoko muttered, a slightly worried expression on her face. Tsuchiura sighed, "Hihara-sempai is so…" Ren mumbled, "Naïve?" The participants all nodded, then broke into smiles and laughs. "Shall we help him?" Yunoki smiled.

How was that? Please R&R 'cause like... I feel dejected lately so if u don't... I may never write again... (yes I'm pressing guilt onto you)

C'mon! Please R&R!

I mean, the first paragraph was terrific!!


End file.
